onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 403
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 510 p.11-19 and 511 p.2-15 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Franky | rating = 9.3 | rank = 6 }} "Another Strong Enemy Appears! Broadaxe-Wielding Sentomaru" is the 403rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates combine their strongest attacks to defeat the Pacifista, but are exhausted after the battle. Sentomaru arrives with another Pacifista, and attacks the crew. Luffy attempts to escape, dividing the Straw Hat Pirates into three groups. Unfortunately, Sentomaru intercepts his group, the Pacifista cuts off Sanji's group, and Kizaru attacks Zoro's group, knocking Zoro down and preparing to finish him off. Long Summary A Pacifista identifies Kid and Law and they dodge a blast. Law then sets up a Room, but the Pacifista fires a laser, forcing him to dodge. More Marines then arrive, surrounding the pirates. Jean Bart orders Bepo to help him fight the Pacifista and they dodge a light blast. Killer cuts the Pacifista's leg. Kid then gathers metal objects and blocks a large blast then repels them, stopping the blast. Law then realizes that something is off about "Kuma". Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates are at a disadvantage, unable to scratch the Pacifista. Zoro moves forward and attempts an attack, but then, Chopper bombards a Blizzard Rose onto the Pacifista. Franky then uses a Strong Hammer to deflect a blast and punches with Franky Boxing before being knocked back. Robin then uses a Spider Net to catch her friend. Brook climbs a tree and attempts to drop a Swallow Bond en Avant on the Pacifista with no effect. Usopp then shoots an Atlas Comet, stunning the Pacifista and the groups run off. Suddenly, the Pacifista falls down as explosives seem to have effect. Franky realizes the Pacifista is modified, Nami tries to run but is marked until Robin uses a Shock to pound the cyborg. The navigator then charges and fired a Thunder Lance Tempo, which only makes the cyborg fire wildly. Sanji then uses Diable Jambe and uses a Flambe Shot, sending the Pacifista towards Zoro who uses the Asura Nine Lightning Strikes. Luffy then uses Gear Third and the Gum-Gum Giant Rifle to give a final blow, causing the Pacifista to shut down. Luffy shrinks from his usage of Gear Third yet again and the crew rests. Nami hopes the cyborg will not wake up. Robin insists on taking the Marines one after another. Franky seems to think the Kuma-life cyborg was made with living tissue. Sanji wants to find a place to hide, but then, a voice calls out that they had some nerve. Just then, Sentomaru jumps down with another Kuma-like figure. He then reveals the Kuma-like robots are Pacifistas and will likely report to Vegapunk. Sentomaru introduces himself as the strongest guard in the world who won't give out secrets. PX-1 then releases a powerful beam from its palms. Zoro wants to fight again but is too injured to do so. Luffy insists on splitting the crew up as there is no chance of victory. Nami flees with Sanji following her along with Franky. The Pacifista then begins to fire on Usopp who latches onto Zoro. Brook also follows, admiring the swordsman's selflessness. Luffy insists on a rendezvous in three days at the Thousand Sunny while Usopp shoots a smokescreen. The Pacifista breaks a bridge and corners Nami's group. Sentomaru faces Luffy and pushes him back easily. He then uses an Ashigara Dokkoi to blast him back, hurting him badly. As Zoro's party flees, Kizaru intercepts and fires a light beam at him. The admiral then stands above the wounded Zoro, holding him at his mercy and declaring he would rest forever and prepares a powerful light stomp. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds additional scenes of the Heart and Kid Pirates' battle against a Pacifista. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 402